I remember you
by Generall
Summary: Hasta el más fuerte tiene momentos de debilidades, por breves que sean, y Levi no es la excepción. [Manga/anime mezclados]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _«_ _Noche de tormenta: Seita estaba agazapado en la oscuridad de la cueva con el cadáver de Setsuko sobre sus rodillas; aunque se adormeciera de vez en cuando, se despertaba al instante y seguía acariciando su cabello, con la mejilla apretada contra aquella frente helada, incapaz de soltar una lágrima. Entre la tormenta que bramaba enfurecida, ¡fiuu! ¡fiuu!, haciendo temblar violentamente las hojas de los árboles, creyó oír el llanto de Setsuko; y tuvo la ilusión de que empezaba a sonar, en alguna parte, el himno de la armada._ _»_

 **L** **a tumba de la luciérnagas** —A **kiyuki Nosaka**

* * *

 **I** **remember you**

Leía el documento por inercia, pero las letras, parecían formar siempre las mismas palabras.

 _Muerte._

 _Petra._

Sí, ya había pasado algo de tiempo de eso, pero; ni tan poco para pretender sanar, ni mucho para intentar olvidar los amargos recuerdos de _esa vez_. No fue la primera, mucho menos la última. Eso lo tenía claro, aún así, había dolido, seguía doliendo, y él, seguía ocultándolo dentro. Ahí, junto al antiguo Levi, el que distaba de ser semejante a éste, al Levi que se volvió. Al Levi que _tuvo_ que ser para sobrevivir ante aquel maldito mundo en el que no sabías cuándo ibas morir, pero que sin embargo eras consciente que podía ser en cualquier instante. Rápido o lento. Esas eran las opciones; pero una cosa era segura; no había tiempo para despedirse.

Nunca.

Jamás.

¿Era egoísta al pensar más en Petra que en los demás caídos de ese día? No. Ni siquiera de cerca a ello. Sólo que, _ella_ era ella. La chica de sonrisa cálida y cabello vivo, intenso.

La chica a la que se le había opacado la mirada al momento de su deceso.

La primera en enfrentarlo.

Y aún así, no tuvo las agallas de brindarle un jodido alago cuando tuvo oportunidad. Está bien, estaban en guerra, no era momento de jugar a los noviecitos. Pero pudo haber aprovechado un poco más los momentos que vivieron juntos.

 _Ya basta, maldita sea._ Se reprendía a sí mismo por estar autoflagelándose con pensamientos como ese en aquel momento. Pensamientos que fluyeron al recordar la partida de Erwin. El Comandante Erwin.

Otro más que agregar a la creciente lista de abatidos.

Las más reciente.

Que también le seguía afectando.

Entonces, de manera macabra y sin vacilación, una imagen horrorosa apareció en su mente.

Una Petra y Erwin pidiendo su ayuda. Sus cuerpos tenían las mismas magulladuras que cuando los vio por última vez, y eso, le encogió el estómago.

 _Basta, no es real. Concéntrate en el documento._

«Por favor, no me deje aquí. Lléveme con mi padre, con usted... no me deje con ellos, Capitán.»

Era la voz de petra. Suplicando no ser arrojada para que ellos pudiesen sobrevivir. El recuerdo era vívido y rasguñaba sus entrañas. Lastimaba en su pecho; su corazón, el que parecía tan acorazado como Reiner en su forma titanizada.

Pero Petra no era así. Petra era valiente. Eso era tan sólo fruto de un episodio donde su mente lo atacaba psicológicamente. Y lo atacaba fuerte.

Se mordió el labio y trató de no verse afectado por aquello. Hanji estaba concentrada en lo suyo; pero era tan observadora y perspicaz como él que en cualquier momento podría darse cuenta. Y no estaba para lidiar con cosas de ese tipo a esas alturas.

Dentro de sí, fue borrando las imágenes que habían formado en su mente. Silenció la voz muy reconocible de su fallecida subordinada. Poco a poco los rostros de Petra y Erwin se iba evaporando, pero lenta y tortuosamente.

En su cabeza, todo estaba oscuro, tampoco oía nada. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Así que siguió su lectura. Pues estaba analizando lo que habían encontrado en el Sótano; trataba de ver si habían dejado pasar por alto la más mínima cosa. Pero todo seguía igual. El padre de Eren, Grisha, se había encargado de dejar la información, ahora les tocaba a ellos cómo interpretarla y qué hacer con ella.

Los mocosos que tenía por subordinados estaban bastante callados, comiendo con caras afligidas y seguramente luchando contra sus propias pesadillas en ese momento. Los miró por un instante, y entonces supo que no podía permitirse siquiera pretender resquebrajarse.

¿Cómo los miraría a los ojos para decirles otra vez si hacía falta, que no se arrepintieran de lo sucedido? Debía mantenerse firme. Con convicción ante lo sucedido y el porvenir.

Y entonces escuchó la voz de Erwin.

Lo que había dicho antes de separarse. La que había dado un poco de aliento a unos muy asustados muchachos ante la perspectiva de una muerte segura.

 _¡Sólo nosotros podremos darle sentido a sus sacrificios! ¡Sólo nosotros, los que seguimos vivos! ¡Sólo nosotros recordamos el valor y la tragedia de los perdidos! ¡Y los sacrificios de hoy les darán significado a los que aún viven! ¡Esto es lo que nos queda! ¡Este es el camino para enfrentar el mundo cruel!_

Palabras ciertas. De hecho, él estuvo de acuerdo. De hecho, él le dijo que se fuera al infierno. Pues a esas alturas todos tenían que estar dispuestos a sacrificarse, él incluido si hacía falta. Y no tenía miedo a eso. Lo único que temía era que todo fuera en vano. Pero iba a luchar para lograr llegar hasta el final y darle sentido a las pérdidas, a los sacrificios. Y para ello debía seguir adelante, alejar los fantasmas de su cabeza. No erradicarlos, porque eso jamás podría, pero no zambullirse en aguas turbias e infestadas de arrepentimientos inoportunos era lo que iba hacer. Era lo que venía haciendo desde hace tiempo. Y no iba ceder.

Estaba determinado a luchar.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _«_ _Castle of glass  
Take me down to the river bend,  
Take me down to the fighting end,  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again_ _»_

 **Castle of glass** — **Linkin Park**

* * *

 **Planeaba un melancólico Rivetra y de pronto esto fue lo que salió. De todos modos me ha gustado como quedó al final.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**

Editado: 23/12/16


End file.
